


Talk Your Way Out Of Hell

by Okay_and_Forever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Hope Mikaelson is adorable when she has a crush, Josie Saltzman Needs To Use Her Words, Klaus Didnt Stay Dead, Lizzie Saltzman Has The Best One Liners, Lizzie needs a hug, Love Triangles, Penelope Park has issues, Sentient Jar Of Artisanal Mayonnaise, Singing, The Hollow Came Back, This Is Basically A Meme, Thrift Store Hobbit, i was just planning on some minor changes but this is a totally different story, i wrote this instead of doing homework, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/pseuds/Okay_and_Forever
Summary: Yes, my dear sister always joked about it, but talking my way out of hell was much easier than I had anticipated. The devil didn't even try to fight me, it's a pity really; I would have loved getting to tell Hope's boyfriends how I kicked his ass. There's always next time, I suppose.(Yes, this is told from Klaus' point of view.)





	Talk Your Way Out Of Hell

Authors Note:

I'll post the first chapter soon. Sorry for completely changing what I already had written!


End file.
